


a compassionate heart

by christinajoanne



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, F/M, Major character death - Freeform, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinajoanne/pseuds/christinajoanne
Summary: When the Southern Lord proposes a peace treaty to incite harmony between humans and demons alike, Lord Sesshomaru agrees in order to protect his mate and family. What happens when it all goes wrong?





	a compassionate heart

He dropped his sword, the stillness of the army behind him telling the young Lord that his eyes were not deceiving him. 

“L-lord Sesshomaru…”

Black smoke blazed through the castle incinerating all contents in its path. Fresh screams from his maids and guards echoed through the open, broken windows as water Youkai from his army instantly transformed to suppress the growing flames. 

“Our Lord! Please, stand back! We can take these flames out quickly!” Dozens of demons flew ahead of him, his bloody gowns hitting the back of his ankles, as they scattered up towards the sky and started to spray water.

_His lips grazed Rin’s pulse, a giggle echoing his ears as he felt small hands trace the markings on his cheeks.  
_

_“Rin,” he growled, her fingers causing a shiver to reverberate within him. “Continue that and I won’t be able to leave you or our chambers.”  
_

_“That’s the goal my Lord.”  
_

_“Mate…”_

Sesshomaru felt his eyes turn sharper; the shivers in his bodies pulsing throughout him, coming forth as jagged teeth and poisonous claws. He couldn’t control himself as his eyes imbued itself in blinding red. No amount of pleas and arms from behind him, could prevent the transformation as he screamed out for his second half. 

“Rin!” 

_“I’ll be back soon,” he whispered, his lips tracing the mating mark on her neck; taking in the scent that he had spent years making upon her body. “I’ll be back before this one is born.”_

_He sighed contently, his fingers finding purchase in her dark, long, black mane; the light of the moon hitting the side of her face, giving her an iridescent shine upon her flushed cheeks.  
_

_“Do you think it’ll be another boy, my Lord? To think that our Akihiro will be sharing all his attention with another sibling so soon…”_

_His hands rounded itself under her protruding belly, a strong kick telling the youkai its strength.  
_

_“As long as it is healthy, as long as you are healthy, I cannot ask for more, Rin.”_

He flung himself into his castle, breaking open the hinges of the frame of his hundred feet drawbridge. 

“Mate!” his beast whined in inu, his nuzzle rising above the smoke to take a good huff of the air when no reply came. Fire licked the edges of his fur; his tail swiping quickly to extinguish it before the heat could even touch him.

‘We must find mate!’ his beast roared in a desperate crying wrath, warning all who heard it the promise of a slow, painful death. 

The blood of his pair burned through his nose and fire blazed from his mouth in fury. His legs took flight; the nails of his paws breaking the marble steps with each of his quick steps. 

_“Must you go?”_

_“To ensure your life and the lives of our pups, then, I must.”  
_

_“Will you think of me? Will you think of us?”  
_

_His hands grazed down her back, cupping the plump firm curve of her rump.  
_

_“Rin…”  
_

_“I’m only kidding, my Lord,” she continued, laughing again as she took in his quiet face.  
_

_She kissed his cheek before getting up, walking towards the baby carriage in the corner of the room. “Time to say goodbye to papa, Akihiro.” Rin picked up her son, brushing away the silver hair from his golden eyes.  
_

_“Papa’s going across the mountains now, he’ll back soon.”  
_

_She walked towards her mate, handing him their son.  
_

_“Always,” he said with finality.  
_

_“What?” she whispered back, their eyes lining; her eyes closing slowly as she felt his claws ring her hair behind her ears.  
_

_“Always. I’ll be thinking of you three, always.”  
_

When the beast entered his chambers, he felt his body fall upon its hind knees. He couldn’t find the strength, he couldn’t find the thoughts to explain what his eyes were seeing. 

For a good minute, he stayed in his spot, tears lining his lids, before slowly crawling to their bed; a soft whine itching behind his throat. 

“R-rin…” his inu beast cried in despair. “My Akihiro…My mate…my heirs.” 

Her body laid lifelessly upon their bed, her stomach open with a tiny mass hanging by a couple of intestines. At the end of the bed was a small two year old body _,_ its head ripped off almost entirely off it’s stump.

His beast bumped its nose into his mate’s cheek, his tongue coming down to lick the draining blood. “Mate,” Sesshomaru pleaded, “Rin…my Rin.” When no reply came, the large dog youkai, laid back on its hind legs and screamed; shards of glass breaking and wood splinting in an instant. 

A desperate, hopeless whine echoed throughout the Northern, Southern, West _er_ n and Eastern lands. All who heard it, knew that an impending war loomed across the demon world. It promised a slow death to all who was responsible for the massacre of the one thing, that the most powerful demon in the world, held dear. _  
_

_“And will you think of me?”  
_

_“Of course, we’ll be waiting for you at the door…awaiting your return. I love you.”  
_

_“Hng. When I return from the mountains, there will be peace. You will have nothing to be worried of, mate. The world will finally be safe for you and our pups.”  
_

The large youkai wrapped its furry body around his family, cleaning their fatal wounds weakly with his tongue. Tears, large ones, fell from the Emperor’s bottom lids. He would never find any comfort, he swore. 

Lord Sesshomaru felt his heart harden. He would rule the world alone; reliving the day he lost everything _.  
_

_—–_

Years later, a young couple sat by a meadow, a large castle erected behind them. Flowers laid across the hills. 

“It’s unbelievable to think this castle was under any type of attack years ago. It’s more grand if anything now,” the woman commented as her fingers touched the yellow petals of a flower. 

“Well, I’m not surprised. I heard after the events our Lord ordered for a larger and stronger castle to be built among the ruins.” _  
_

The man placed the flowers closer to the monument before standing up and wringing his fingers into his wife’s hand. “Let’s go home.” _  
_

“Lord Kosuke from the Southern Kingdom wrote Lord Sesshomaru a peace treaty solely to lure him away from his wife. From there, they had seized the castle and killed the royal family in the middle of the night. It was only until the next morning before Lord Sesshomaru had found out.” _  
_

“And what happened after our Empress’ death?” _  
_

The young man rubbed his face, tears falling upon his cheeks, “The castle was eventually saved from the fire, from the help of our Lord’s army. But Lord Sesshomaru was found huddled around his family for almost a month.”

“A _month_? What do you mean? He wouldn’t move from them?”

“Indeed, my love,” the man whispered kissing the woman’s knuckles, careful not to cut her with his fangs. “For a month, he took vigil cleansing their bodies clean in his youkai form. He was unable to transform back due to his despair from being parted from his mate.” 

“And then?”

“Well, and then, the 100 year war commenced, and our land was filled with death and famine and disease.”

The woman nodded her head, “I remember the stories my own mother and father would tell me living through such struggles. For what reason did the Southern Lord take offense to Lady Rin? Did he know what his actions would do?”

“Her humanity I believe. Although their son was of purebred standing, despite the Queen’s humanity, it was too much for Lord Kosuke. He would not allow it, and from there, he created history - a history that would last for 100 years.”

A wind blew in their direction as she wiped her eyes clear from its tears. 

“You probably know what came from this war though, my love. Do not cry. _”_

The woman nodded as she took in the sky, “A victory to our Lord. All the Northern, Southern, Eastern, and Western lands belonged to him now. A slow torturous death to the Southern King and his family. A treaty signed to allow the peaceful breeding beneath demon and human alike.”

The woman looked solemnly into the water. 

“What is it, my love?” the man asked as they walked down towards the walking path, and towards the one of many villages where both Youkai and human could now lived together in peace. 

“Our Lord, he didn’t want any of this, he didn’t long to find the peace between our species for us, or for himself. But for her, his family.”

The woman looked backed to the flowers that laid in front of their graves. Her eyes widened as she took in a large dog youkai huddled towards the flowers, its face burrowed deep into the dirt sniffing the gravesite in sorrow. 

“What is it?” the man asked again, looking back towards the gravesite; where nothing but wind and flowers lingered.

The woman shook her head, grabbing her husband’s hand, “Nothing, my love. We better get hurrying home.” Her heart ached, knowing that despite everything her Lord did for his people, nothing, would relieve the ache that would now settle upon the Lord for the rest of his life. Nothing but her. Nothing but them. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was more of a passion project, ive always yearned to read a fic like this, but i looked and looked and couldn't find any. so i decided to write my own. honestly not sure if i should continue it, or just leave it as it is? i do have an idea of how it could go...maybe another chapter more. but what do you think? lol
> 
> c+c thank you


End file.
